What is a Baby?
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Francœur comes home one night to discover a light on in Lucille's room. His curiosity peaked, Francœur decides to investigate. What he finds is something he has not seen before. Just a cute scene, with a little Francœur/Lucille fluff.
1. It's a Girl!

**What is a Baby?**

**AN:** Okay, I admit it: I have joined the fan group for this amazing movie. Seriously, such a good movie and Francœur is so freaking adorable. And so, after the plot bunnies tracked me down, I wrote this little fic. Basically this was inspired from me watching Disney's _Lady and the Tramp_. Francœur's curiosity reminded me of the scene where Lady wants to know about Jim Dear and Darling's new baby. So I thought, how would Francœur act around a baby? My first attempt at _A Monster in Paris_. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** _A Monster in Paris_ and all its characters are property of EuropaCorp Distribution. If I owned it, Lucille and Francœur would have been another Cannon pairing. Honestly, I think the Raoul/Lucille pairing at the end was rather rushed. Sadly, I do not because, as I said before, I do not own this movie or its characters. Also, picture used above is a pencil-sketch from _Lady and the Tramp_, so it's not mine either.

* * *

Francœur sighed as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. He was exhausted. Madame Carlotta had been working him harder than usual these last few nights. It was the tourist season, and with the absence of the cabaret's star performer, Carlotta had made Francœur her new solo act to bring in more money. His fingers ached from plucking guitar strings and playing piano keys, and his feet were sore from all the dancing. His throat hurt just a little, but that wasn't bothering him as much. All he wanted now was to go home and sleep. Luckily, tonight had been his last solo performance.

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since he had last seen his dear friend Lucille. She had received a letter from her friends asking her for a visit. Apparently she hadn't seen them since before the "Monster in Paris" fiasco. However, their location was outside the city so Lucille had requested to use her saved time off to visit them. While Carlotta had been hesitant about letting her star performer go, she was content to cash in on Francœur's natural musical talent. Every night he would take the stage and perform a solo act with the new songs that he had been working on as of late. Though the songs seemed only half done, as they were mainly written for his duets with Lucille. Sure he could make minor changes so he could perform them by himself, but he longed to share them with Lucille.

Luckily Lucille was due back tomorrow. Francœur couldn't wait to see her. The apartment had been so lonely without Lucille's warm presence there, and singing at the L'Oiseau Rare seemed wrong without her melodious voice to accompany his own. Sure he would see his other friends, but Lucille was the only one he could truly feel happiest with. He sighed. Just one more day.

Francœur took out his spare key from his jacket pocket and entered the apartment. Locking the door behind him, he removed his hat, placing it on the coat rack, while his mask was set on the side table. Then he slipped off his shoes and made his way upstairs. He was too tired from the night's performance, and simply wished for the comfort of his bed. Besides, the sooner he went to sleep, the quicker tomorrow would come, and the sooner he could see Lucille.

As he walked up the stairs, Francœur pondered what adventures Lucille might have had. She had said she had gone to visit her friend, Jolie Colette, a friend from something Lucille had called her "school days." Apparently whatever this "school" was had been fun. Francœur remembered the day Lucille had gone to ask Carlotta for the time off. Lucille had to beg her aunt to let her visit them, promising to be back soon. Finally Carlotta had relented — mostly because Lucille and Francœur were about to perform — with Lucille's promise to return within the week. After the show, Lucille called the number enclosed in the letter, and in two days she was gone.

The day before Lucille was to return there had been a terrible storm. The roads were blocked and Lucille had to stay for another week. Lucille called, apologizing for the delay, but something else had come up, and she promised to explain everything when she returned. Recalling the look on Madame Carlotta's face as she spoke with her niece, Francœur had noted something had seemed to upset the elderly woman. After she hung up, she was trying to brush tears out of her eyes. He had tried to ask what was wrong, but Carlotta brushed it off, saying it was nothing and then went back to work. Still, what could have caused the elderly woman such grief? Later he noticed his other friends seemed sad as well, but when he tried to ask them, they also said it was nothing. Perhaps he could ask Lucille when she returned.

Francœur's thoughts were put on hold as he reached the top of the stairs. A small light was coming from beneath Lucille's bedroom door. Francœur was puzzled. He knew there shouldn't be a light in there. Lucille's bedroom had been closed off since she left, and Francœur never entered her room without Lucille's permission.

Hesitantly, he approached the door. Opening it just a crack, Francœur peered into the room. The soft glow came from a lamp sitting on the nightstand near the bed. Not sure how it had been lit, Francœur decided it would be all right to enter if he was just shutting off the lamp. He took one step inside when a soft sigh stopped him. He looked around until his large eyes fell upon the bed.

There, nestled among the blankets and pillows, Lucille slept peacefully without a worry or care.

Francœur wasn't sure if he was breathing. He quickly shut his eyes, hoping to chase the vision away, but upon opening them he was astonished to find he wasn't dreaming. Lucille was really there, sleeping in her bed. Francœur took a step back and leaned against the doorframe. Even in her sleep, Lucille looked like an angel, the way loose tendrils of hair delicately framed her face. A small smile graced her lips as she dreamed some happy dream. Though he was happy to have her back, he was sure she was not due back until tomorrow. Still, what did it matter? She was back home, and that was all that mattered. Francœur smiled as he watched her sleep.

Francœur was about to enter to turn off the lamp again, when he heard a strange sound. He paused and listened for it again. It was a small whimpering sound. Looking around, Francœur noticed an odd looking basket sitting on the other side of Lucille's bed. It had a wooden wicker frame and an Ivory Dupioni Silk covering with a ruffled band, and two large side bows. As he listened for the odd sound again, he realized it was coming from the odd basket.

Lucille began to stir as the whimpering persisted, beginning to grow louder. From the look on her face, Francœur could tell she was exhausted. Despite his feeling of discomfort about entering without Lucille's permission — especially now that she was in her room — Francœur knew he had to silence the noise before it woke her. Very quietly, Francœur stepped into the room, careful to ensure he wouldn't utter a sound as he padded his way over to the other side of the bed. He stopped just in front of the basket, checking to make sure he hadn't woken Lucille. The Angel of Montmartre continued to sleep on.

Seeing he was in the clear, Francœur drew his gaze to the odd basket. He certainly was curious why Lucille would place such a thing at her bedside. As he peered inside, he saw soft looking blankets, a comfortable mattress, and a decorative pillow. But it was the tiny form beneath the blackest that caught his eye. Carefully he reached into the basket and drew back the blanket to reveal the smallest human he'd ever seen, even smaller than Emile and Maud.

The little creature was just so tiny, no bigger than a doll. If it hadn't been breathing, Francœur might have thought it was a doll. He could tell it was human, but it was just so small. The tiny thing was pale with rosy cheeks, and long rustic curls covered its head. Its tiny hands were balled into fists and its face, while innocent and sweet, was turned to a frown. As it opened its mouth, it began to whimper again, this time much louder.

Francœur knew he needed to quiet this little one, but he was unsure what to do. He desperately wanted to wake Lucille and ask what he should do, but that would be unfair. Looking back down, the little human continued to fuss. He panicked and desperately tried to think of a way to quiet it back to sleep. Suddenly he got an idea. Leaning over the basket, Francœur began to hum a little tune. The tune was something he had thought up one night. The song had no words, but the tune itself was very calming, and had even lulled Lucille to sleep as they sat by the fireplace. The notes were soft and melodic, and as he reached the chorus, the tiny human had ceased its fussing. It turned its head towards Francœur and opened it eyes. Delicate hazel orbs gazed back into Francœur's fiery golden eyes.

At first, he thought it might cry at the sight of him. He had left his mask downstairs, so the tiny human had full view of his face. Instead, the little one smiled and raised its hands up, gurgling slightly. Francœur's song came to an end, and he stood there, observing the tiny being. Its thin pink lips were now curved into a sweet smile, showing four tiny teeth. Francœur couldn't help but smile back with a small, toothy grin of his own.

"I think she likes you."

Francœur jumped, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. He looked up to see Lucille had woken. She was sitting up and her eyes were bright, though carried a hint of fatigue. Her hair was down out of its usual messy bun and slightly tousled from sleep. The blanket had been kicked off, revealing Lucille in a white cotton nightgown with lace straps and a draped neckline. The straps and neckline were trimmed with robin's egg blue satin ribbon, while two rows of soft billowy ruffles at the hem were trimmed in delicate lace, threaded with the same blue ribbon. With the glow of the lamp behind her, she truly had the appearance of an angel.

Francœur bowed his head. He was ashamed he had been caught in Lucille's room without her permission. Shaking her head, Lucille moved from her bed and walked to Francœur's side. She placed a hand on his arm, prompting him to look at her. His sad eyes tugged at her heart.

"It's alright, Francœur. You did nothing wrong," Lucille assured him. She removed her hand and bent down to the basket. Francœur watched as Lucille then picked the tiny human up, cradling it in her arms. The little thing wore a light green cotton nightdress with a laced collar and sleeves, embroidered with little white flowers. It was adorable and it looked at Lucille with a big smile. Lucille smiled back and started tickling under its chin. This caused the little one to giggle and coo. The sight made Francœur smile.

"Well, what do you think of my surprise?" Lucille asked, not taking her eyes from her small bundle.

Francœur looked at her puzzled. Then his eyes shifted to the small bundle in her arms. He chirped and pointed at it.

Lucille nodded. "Francœur, I would like you to meet Odetta. She's my goddaughter. Odetta, say hello to Francœur." The tiny girl looked up at the flea. Francœur gave her a nervous smile and chirped a hello.

Odetta smiled back and gurgled. Apparently this little human was unable to speak, just like him. Then he remembered Raoul and Emile had once talked about tiny humans before. It had been a "Guy's Night" as he recalled, and the discussion lead to Raoul joking with Emile about the topic of children and babies. Francœur did not know what those words meant until Emile explained they were names given to younger humans. Francœur had always wanted to see such tiny humans, as not many came to the cabaret. Now he could see that what Lucille held in her hand was a baby. But Francœur still did not understand why the child was here. He looked to Lucille, hoping she could understand his confusion.

Seeing his plight, Lucille adjusted her arms to a more comfortable position before she explained. "Odetta is the daughter of my friends I went to visit, Jolie and Darell. The last time I saw her she was no bigger than a loaf of bread. Hard to believe she's six months old now."

Odetta started to fuss again, and Lucille patted the little girl on her bottom. "I think someone needs a change," she cooed.

Puzzled, Francœur watched as Lucille took Odetta over to a small table. Odd assortments of items were laid out as Lucille laid Odetta on the table. She cooed over the little girl, making her laugh. She then stripped Odetta of her nightclothes and a strange cloth fastened to her bottom. Francœur was not sure what Lucille was up too as she began using the items around the table, all while playing with Odetta. Finally Lucille took out a new cloth and placed it on Odetta, fastening it together with two pins. Once she had her nightdress back on, Lucille held Odetta with one arm on her shoulder, and disposed of the used materials on the table. Then she took out a wet napkin and wiped her hands clean. Once done, her attention was back on the baby.

"There now, all dry." Lucille began to bounce Odetta in her arms. Francœur smiled as he watched them. The slight action seemed to come second nature to Lucille. And he liked the idea of Lucille with the baby. She seemed so happy and Odetta was a sweet little girl. Still, he did not understand why Lucille had brought the baby back with her. When Lucille stopped bouncing her arms, he gave Lucille a questioning chirp and pointed to Odetta.

Understanding his meaning, Lucille's smile began to fade. She held Odetta a little tighter and kissed the small girl on her temple. Francœur was concerned. Why was she so sad all of a sudden? Had he done something to upset her? Francœur softly chirped, wishing he could ask her in words what was troubling her.

Gathering herself, Lucille turned back and saw Francœur had a worried expression on his face. She took a deep breath and tried her best to smile. "Francœur, do you remember the storm that occurred while I was away?"

He nodded, remembering how it had caused a lot of damage. Raoul read in one of the newspapers that roads had to be blocked off and that, in some towns, there had been a few accidents where some people had been very badly hurt, or worse. It was a few days after that they had received a call from Lucille, stating she needed to remain with her friends until the roads had been cleared.

Francœur nodded his head again for Lucille to continue.

"The night of the storm, Jolie and Darell had gone out for the night. It was the last night showing for a play they'd been waiting to see, and they invited me to come along. As tempting as the offer was, I knew I had to leave early in the morning, so I declined and offered to look after Odetta for them." Her eyes were beginning to water, and she struggled with her next words. "I…In the morning… I-I was surprised they hadn't come home. Then… Then I received a call from the local hospital. I was t-told Jolie and Darell had been in a…a terrible accident." Lucille had to pause as the tears started to run down her cheek. Francœur recognized this emotion. He had scene it on Lucille when she thought Maynott had shot him.

Francœur pulled the handkerchief Lucille had given him out of his pocket. He held it out and she took it, drying her tears. When she could speak, Lucille's voice was still shaky. "They… T-They died before they could get to the hospital."

Francœur gasped. He wanted to offer her comfort, but his condolences came out in a series of pitiful chirps and clicks.

Lucille dried her eyes again. Though she didn't quite understand what her friend was trying to say, she knew it was meant to comfort her. "Thank you, Francœur. It's still hard to think they're gone, but at least they were well prepared for Odetta's sake. After the funeral, their lawyer came to see me. Apparently Jolie and Darell had made a will, entrusting me as Odetta's guardian. I guess she and Darell believed I was the best person to take care of Odetta, since they had no other family and I was her godmother."

Lucille began to smile again. Then she thought about how worried her friends might have been. The only one who knew about Odetta was Carlotta.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, or the others, about Odetta sooner," she quickly apologized. "I asked Carlotta not to say anything at the time because I wasn't sure what would happen to Odetta. Jolie and Darell's death had been so sudden, I thought she would be placed in foster care. After all, I work in a cabaret so it's not really the ideal place to raise a child. Yet Jolie and Darell wanted Odetta to be raised by someone they considered family. So the courts gave me temporary custody until they settle the papers, but I'll need to go back in about two months receive full legal guardianship."

Francœur shook his head. She didn't need to apologize. He didn't understand much about humans yet, but Lucille was his friend. He trusted her. Besides, it might be fun to have this little one around. He reached out and brushed a gloved finger over Odetta's nose, making her laugh.

Seeing his curiosity, Lucille gestured to Odetta. "Would you like to hold her, Francœur?" she asked.

Francœur panicked. He wasn't sure about holding Odetta. One look at the tiny child and Francœur feared he might drop her. He took a step back, his hands raised in a defense position.

Lucille laughed and stepped toward him. "Francœur, don't worry. Here, let me show you how to hold a baby." She kept her eyes on Odetta, but made sure to address Francœur. "See, you just hold her like so. Cradle her head in the crook of you arm, and wrap the other around her or your arm for support."

Memorizing how Lucille's position, Francœur mimicked the hold with his arms. Once he felt he had the position right, he looked to Lucille. She could still see the apprehension in his eyes, but she smiled and placed Odetta into his arms. The moment the baby was in his arms, Francœur froze. He didn't move a muscle, fearing he might drop her if he even took a breath.

Odetta looked up at the giant flea with curious eyes. Unsure what else to do, Francœur slowly started to smile. He was surprised when Odetta began giggling. His smile grew more confident. Carefully freeing a lower forearm from his sleeve, he reached up to tickle Odetta under her chin just as Lucille had done. That made Odetta laugh more and her tiny hands reached up to him. Suddenly, Francœur was surprised as she grabbed on to one of his fingers. For such a small thing, Odetta had quite the grip. Francœur tried to remove his finger, but the little girl was determined to hold on. Insisting on holding tight, Odetta giggled, thinking it was a fun game. Not sure what to do, Francœur turned to Lucille and chirped for her assistance.

However, Lucille was too mesmerized by the sight before her. Francœur had been so gentle with Odetta. And when he began tickling her chin, something stirred in her heart. She wanted to imprint this image in her mind when Francœur's frantic chirps broke her spell. She blinked and looked to see Odetta trying to put Francœur's finger into her tiny mouth. Poor Francœur looked desperate, and Lucille felt a little guilty for laughing. She gently removed his finger from the tiny girl's grasp, and took Odetta from his arms.

"Now, now," Lucille cooed. "It's past your bedtime, young lady. Time for all little angels to go back to sleep."

However, Odetta did not agree with her guardian. She wanted to stay up and play with the strange man with big glowing eyes. Odetta began to fuss and reached out for Francœur. The little action made Lucille chuckle.

"Oh dear, I don't think she'll go to sleep. Francœur, could you hold her again. I'm going to make a warm bottle. That should put her to back to sleep."

Francœur nodded. He first removed his gloves, since his lower forearms were already freed from his sleeves. Placing them on the nightstand, he reached out with his upper arms and took Odetta from Lucille. Happily back, Odetta instantly began reaching for his fingers again. Seeing her intent, Lucille reached into the basket and withdrew a small teddy bear. She placed it in Odetta's eager fingers. The distraction worked and Francœur chirped his thanks. He watched as Lucille nodded, then turned and grabbed her sheer aqua silk crepe, hand-stitched robe. Finely woven silk ribbon stripes, and a French lace trimming accompanied the lavish train. Lucille threw it over her shoulders, fastening the top few silk covered buttons down the front bodice before she left to fetch a bottle.

While he waited, Francœur looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. So far, she seemed wonderful and she had certainly made herself a comfortable place in the giant flea's heart. He began to wonder how things would change with this little one around. As he watched her play with her toy, Francœur began to hum again.

When Lucille returned Francœur was still humming the tune. She smiled and walked over. "Come here and sit down." She gestured to the edge of her bed. "You must be tired of standing."

Francœur gladly sat on the bed, thankful to give his sore legs a break. The bed creaked up his weight, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. Lucille then offered him the bottle. Using a free arm, Francœur took the bottle and offered it to Odetta. Lucille laughed when Odetta just stared at it. He tried again, this time Odetta gabbed it and popped it into her mouth. As she drank, Lucille sat down next to Francœur. Seeing she was still wide-awake, Lucille began to hum her own song.

Francœur perked up, having never heard this song before.

_Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep very soon  
__Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep oh, so soon._

_A white hen  
__Is in the barn.  
__It'll make a small egg  
__For the child who goes to sleep._

_Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep very soon  
__Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep oh, so soon._

_Everyone is calm  
__All around  
__It's the time for all to sleep  
__Sleep will come soon._

When the song came to an end, Lucille opened her eyes to find Francœur watching her. She hadn't even realized her eyes had closed. She had a quick look at Odetta, smiling when she saw the girl's eyes were half lidded, trying to fight back sleep. Lucille turned her gaze back to Francœur.

"The song is called Dodo, l'enfant do," Lucille explained, smiling at the found memory the song held. "My mother used to sing it to me. I thought Odetta might like it. It always put me to sleep when I was little."

Francœur nodded his approval, for he liked the song as well. Odetta began to fuss again, pushing the bottle away. Francœur tried to give it back, but she kept pushing it away. Lucille then told him Odetta needed to be burped. She stood and grabbed a rag cloth from the table, and brought it over to drape across Francœur's shoulder. Then she instructed him to lean Odetta on the shoulder with the cloth, and wrap his arm around her bottom. Then she told him to use his free hand to gently pat her back. Francœur did as she said, holding her with two of his arms and used the third to carefully pat Odetta's back. After a few pats Odetta burped, then sighed and snuggled into Francœur's shoulder.

Francœur smiled and looked to Lucille. She smiled back and watched as he eased the tired girl back into his original hold. She was still awake but the signs were clear she would fall asleep very soon. Lucille sat back down and began to sing again, this time much slower. Francœur noticed and this time, he decided to join her.

_Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep very soon  
__Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep oh, so soon._

_A white hen  
__Is in the barn.  
__It'll make a small egg  
__For the child who goes to sleep._

_Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep very soon  
__Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
__The child will sleep oh, so soon._

_Everyone is calm  
__All around  
__It's the time for all to sleep  
__Sleep will come soon._

As the song came to an end, Francœur looked down to see Odetta was sound asleep. He smiled and turned to show Lucille. He chirped in surprise to find Lucille leaning against his side, also sound asleep. Francœur smiled. He knew she must have been tired. Quietly, he reached out with his right lower arm, and drew the basket closer to him. He set Odetta inside and drew the blankets over her. Then he reached for the teddy bear she had discarded and placed it beside her. Odetta sighed as she cuddled her bear and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Seeing she was sound asleep, Francœur drew his attention to the sleeping women by his side.

He smiled as he stood, keeping one hand on Lucille's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. Then, just as he had done with Odetta, Francœur gently eased Lucille into his upper arms. She leaned her head against his chest, completely unaware of her surroundings as he cradled her in his arms. Francœur then walked to the other side of the bed, careful not to disturb his precious bundle. Using his lower arms, he pulled back the covers and straightened the pillows. Once he thought it suitable, he placed Lucille into her bed. He tucked the covers around her and turned off the lamp.

Taking one last look, Francœur silently wished them both a goodnight and pleasant dreams. He shut the door, then made his way back to his own room. Tomorrow would come soon, and when he woke, there would be two smiling faces waiting to start a new day.

**The End**

**XXX**

**AN:** Well, my first _A Monster in Paris_ fic is done. I really hoped you all liked it. The song is an actual French lullaby I found on the Internet, but I decided to use the English translation. I'm considering adding more, but I'll wait to see how this turns out first. That and I have my NBC fic I still have to finish.


	2. First-Time Sitter

**AN: **Okay, I wanted to keep this a one shot, but darn plot bunnies just couldn't resist adding more. Okay, not entirely true. I did say I would write more if people asked for it, and I was surprised more was wanted. So now this will be a little series of Lucille and Francœur raising little Odetta.

* * *

Francœur watched as Lucille bustled about the living room. One moment she would add another paper to the pile on the coffee table, and the next she was in the kitchen trying to finish her breakfast. Francœur had already tried to offer her his help, but she politely brushed him aside. So he continued to watch her from the couch.

"Lucille," Carlotta said as she waited by the door. "The cab is waiting. Have you got everything, dear?"

"Just a second," Lucille called as she raced into the kitchen.

Carlotta sighed. "I'll be waiting for you in the cab, so try to hurry. We can't be late for this appointment." She adjusted her hat and went out the door.

Lucille continued to gather her things, checking and double-checking to make sure she had everything in order. Francœur moved from his seat and held out his hand to offer his help again. Lucille looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Francœur, but I've got everything I need now." She gathered it all into a file and slipped it into her bag. "Now, I put Odetta down for her nap, so she should sleep for another half hour. I will be back late tonight, but I asked Maude to come stay with you and Odetta."

Francœur smiled. Maude had been over many times to help Lucille care for her goddaughter. The first time Lucille had introduced the little girl to their friends, everyone simply adored her. Raoul had been surprised that Lucille would be taking on a child, but he seemed to warm up to Odetta, even becoming somewhat of a big brother. Meanwhile, Emile and Maude couldn't stop cooing over her. Whenever Francœur and Lucille had to perform, Maude and Emile would happily look after her. There were even some nights when Raoul volunteered. It was fun looking out into the audience to see Odetta clapping and laughing as she watched them perform.

Ever since Lucille had brought the little girl home two months ago, Odetta had become a welcomed addition to their lives. Francœur enjoyed playing with the young girl, and helping care for her, but what he loved most was watching Lucille and Odetta together. There was something about the way Lucille would light up whenever Odetta was with her. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Odetta was not Lucille's actual child, but the way Odetta and Lucille would look at each other, Francœur would swear she was Lucille's child.

Back in the present, Lucille had stood up and walked to the door, muttering to herself about everything she needed. Francœur followed her and helped her into her coat. "Now, lets see… Odetta's schedule is on the counter, baby formula is in the icebox, and all my papers are in my bag. That's everything." She grabbed her bag and turned back and gave her last instructions to her friend. "Alright, Francœur, I'm off to the courthouse. Wish me luck" She grabbed her hat off the rack, and looked back at Francœur one last time. "I'll see you tonight." She waved goodbye and went out the door.

Francœur moved to watch from the window and waved back. His eyes followed after Lucille as she slid into the cab, and then drove out of sight. Once it was out of sight, Francœur sighed and walked back to the couch. He sat down and reached for the book lying on the coffee table. He really wanted to practice a new piano piece for the show, but he didn't want to wake Odetta. So to pass the time, he decided to do a little reading until Maude arrived. He had really been enjoying listening to Lucille as she read this particular book to Odetta last night. It was a tale about a young girl and her magical garden.

He was curious to find out about the mysterious crying the girl kept hearing when the telephone rang. He normally didn't answer the phone because he couldn't speak. However, the loud ringing would wake Odetta, and the little girl was quite irritable when she didn't take her nap. Marking his place, Francœur set the book aside and grabbed the phone. He placed it to his ear like he'd seen Lucille and Carlotta do many times, and waited for the person on the other line to speak.

_Hello?_ The speaker was Maude, but Francœur noticed she sounded a little strange. _ Lucille, it's Maude. Please tell me you haven't left yet?_

Francœur chirped into the receiver, wishing he could use words to tell Maude that Lucille had already left. But why was she calling Lucille? Maude was supposed to be on her way over here, wasn't she? There was a muffled coughing sound before Maude spoke again.

_Francœur? Is that you? Where's… Oh no, I must have missed them._ There was another pause and Francœur heard a very loud sneeze come from Maude's end. _Francœur, I'm so sorry, but I woke up this morning with a cold and I won't be able to come over to watch Odetta._

Francœur's eyes widened in shock; this was not good. What was he to do? Lucille and Carlotta had already left, and now there was no one to look after Odetta. He chirped and chattered nervously, panic overtaking his thinking. Maude overheard this and through a fit of coughs, she tried to console the giant flea.

_Now Francœur, please try to stay calm. Emile might be able to come over, but he is working late at the theater today. I'd call Raoul except he is out of town picking up his new car_, Maude explained. _I'll call Emile and explain the situation. He might just be able to get out early. Until then, you'll have to take care of Odetta._

Francœur chirped in protest. There was just no way he could take care of Odetta by himself. He was just a singing flea, not a babysitter. Sure he had helped Lucille many times, but never had he been alone with Odetta for an entire day. He kept chirping and trilling loudly, desperately pleading to Maude that he just couldn't do this.

_Francœur, listen to me_, Maude said, trying to calm him. _I know you're worried, but you've seen how Lucille and I take care of her. And I've watched you with Odetta many times. I'm sure you'll do just fine._ She paused to blow her nose. _Now, I want you to listen. Lucille usually leaves a note with Odetta's schedule on the counter whenever I babysit. If you don't find one, I can tell you what to do, but you should know the routine by now._

Francœur gently set the phone down and went into the kitchen. There on the counter was the note Maude had mentioned. He picked it up before heading back to the phone. He chirped to let Maude know he was back. Then he took the note and crinkled it slightly, letting Maude know he had it.

_Good, you found it, she said. Just follow that list, and you'll do f–fi– A-Achoo! Sorry. Francœur, I'm going to hang up now, and get some rest. I'll call Emile before that and tell him call you when he can. He can let you know if he can come over. I'm really sorry about this._

Francœur sighed, silently forgiving Maude. It really wasn't her fault. He chittered his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Despite Maude's assurance, he couldn't stop worrying.

He quickly glanced up at the clock. Lucille had put Odetta down about ten minutes ago, so she should stay asleep for another hour and a half hour. That gave him time to figure out what he would do, though Francœur hoped that Emile would be able to come. In the meantime, he decided to look over Lucille's instructions before he did anything else. He sat down on the couch and read the list. Lucille had already taken care of the morning routine, so all he had to do was take care of preparing meals for lunch and dinner, playtime, give Odetta her bath, and then put her to bed. Feeding Odetta hadn't been a problem, until Francœur remembered that Lucille had recently started Odetta on solid foods.

So far, everything on the list seemed simple enough. He could easily remember all the things Lucille would do to care for Odetta: feeding her, changing diapers and clothes, and watching Lucille give Odetta a bath was fun. His only real concern would be during playtime. Lucille always played games that involved talking with Odetta. Sometimes she would sound out the words as she read books to Odetta, and other times Lucille would play games that involved counting, or identifying different objects. Francœur sighed. If only he were able to speak.

It was odd. Even though the Professor had been able to repeat the process that had created Francœur in the first place — this time making the effects permanent — there was no explanation for why he could not speak. Even the Professor had no explanation for it. The "Atomize-a-Tune" formula gave him a harmonious singing voice, but whenever he tried to speak, his words came out in a series of clicks, chirps or purrs, sometimes even hisses. What really made it strange was that he could read and write; even music and lyrics were no problem for him.

Francœur hadn't realized how long he had been lost in thought until he heard a sound coming from upstairs. He quickly glanced at the clock and gasped. It read eleven o'clock. He'd been sitting there for over forty-five minutes.

He quickly got up off the couch and went upstairs. He went to Lucille's room and when he opened the door, he saw Odetta sitting up in her crib and babbling to herself. He noticed Lucille had dressed her in a white cotton romper, with pink and blue embroidered trim on the sleeves and collar. On the front was an embroidered scene of two kittens chasing butterflies. Her little, incoherent prattling made Francœur smile, and he stepped into the room. Odetta looked up and gave a happy cry when she saw him. She pulled herself up against the crib railing, reaching out her arms and laughing as he came closer. He smiled and reached into the crib.

Francœur quickly changed her before grabbing a blanket and few toys, and then headed back downstairs. He set out her blanket and toys on the living room carpet before he placed her down next to her teddy bear. While Odetta busied herself with her toys, Francœur checked Lucille's list. With Odetta's morning nap out of the way, it was time for lunch. Simple enough. He headed toward the kitchen but stopped. Normally, he would play with Odetta while Lucille made lunch. With it being just the two of them, he would need to keep a constant eye on his tiny charge. He walked back to Odetta and, picking up two corners of the blanket, pulled her into the kitchen. Odetta squealed in delight over the sudden free ride.

Francœur chirped, delighted she was having fun. He slid her over to where he could watch her, then turned to begin searching the icebox. He found plenty of fruit and vegetables, plus some meat and cheese, and he even spotted several bottles already filled with formula. He was grateful that Lucille had shown him how to work the stove. Taking one last look, Francœur spotted a large container containing his meal, a special treat curtsy of the butcher's shop. He decided to save that for dinner tonight and turned back to making Odetta's lunch.

Francœur settled on feeding Odetta some sweet potatoes Lucille had mashed up and a small cup of strawberries. As he set the food on the table, Francœur felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Odetta giggling up at him, his pant cuff held in her tiny grasp. He smiled back and lifted her into his arms. He set her in her high chair and then placed her lunch on the tray. Odetta gurgled and mashed her hands into her food. While she ate, Francœur prepared her a bottle of formula. He heated it to the right temperature and poured the liquid into a bottle. When he turned to give Odetta her bottle, he was surprised at the mess he encountered. About half of the meal managed to get into her mouth. The rest coated her hands, face, and covered the tray.

This was where having extra hands came in handy. Francœur walked over to the sink and wet two cloths. Then he used his free hands to remove the bowls from Odetta's tray before setting to work cleaning up the mess. Odetta laughed and tried to wriggle away, but Francœur just smiled. Having four hands made it much easier to clean up a squirmy baby. Taking the wet cloths, Francœur wiped off the strawberry and yams from Odetta's face and hands. Once she was clean, Francœur picked Odetta up and then set her down, giving her the bottle while he put the dishes in the sink. When she finished her bottle, Francœur took it and watched her crawl back into the living room, while he cleaned up the kitchen.

After the kitchen was clean, Francœur walked into the living room. He scooped Odetta in his arms and carried her upstairs. She had gotten some of her lunch on her clothes, so he exchanged them for a clean loose fitting cotton romper with a flowery embroidery detail, and two petite slit pockets in front. It softly gathered at the waistband in back where it closed with seven snaps. He picked her up and brought her back downstairs. He set her on the floor, and Odetta crawled back to her blanket and began playing with her teddy bear. Seeing his charge was content, Francœur decided to work on his piano piece. It was for a special show Carlotta had planned for the upcoming tourist season. She had specifically asked Francœur to come up with something for summertime. Francœur didn't know much about summer, but Lucille had told him a little about it. Apparently the weather got very warm and people did things like going outside to fly kites or…swimming.

The thought made Francœur shudder. He didn't understand why humans would want to go anywhere near water. He hadn't forgotten how Maynott had nearly tried to drown him in the River Seine. Though he didn't mind the rain so much. There was no risk of drowning, and it was actually quite peaceful when he would listen to the pitter-patter sounds it made as it fell from the sky. In fact, if it weren't for that rainy night, he would never have met Lucille.

"Ah-ah!"

Francœur shook his head and looked up. He noticed Odetta was not on her blanket, and he began to panic when he couldn't find the girl anywhere. He stood up from the piano and walked over to the couch. He chirped several times, hoping to draw the girl's attention, and then listened for the tiny sound she had made. Finally, he spotted Odetta next to the couch. She was grunting as she tried to pull herself up onto the couch. Francœur reached out to help her, but she whined and batted his hand away. She looked up at him with a tiny frown on her face, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Francœur took a step back. He smiled as he recognized this face. It was her way of telling him she wanted to do it herself. Odetta had started making it when she began drinking her bottle on her own. Francœur remembered how Lucile had laughed.

He gave her a chirp and watched as she turned back to the couch. She finally managed to get herself up on her feet, but instead of crawling onto the cushions, Odetta tried taking a few steps. Step-by-step, she slowly made her way to the end of the couch and then stopped. Francœur titled his head, curious to what she would do next. After a couple of minutes, Odetta placed one foot out in front of her. She then pushed off the couch and tried to walk forward. She didn't even make it one step before she started to fall.

Panicked, Francœur dove to the ground, catching Odetta before she could hurt herself. He sighed, glad she was all right, and smiled when he saw that she was laughing, not crying. He picked her up and placed her back on her blanket. When he went to stand so he could return to the piano, Odetta grabbed hold of his second set of hands. He tried to get her to let go, but for such a tiny girl, she had a very strong grip. Francœur managed to pull Odetta to her feet as she held on tightly. She took a few steps towards him, laughing when she didn't fall. Puzzled, Francœur took another step back and then watched as Odetta followed with a few shuffled steps of her own.

Suddenly getting an idea, Francœur smiled, and slowly began to take a few more steps backwards as Odetta continued walking. They ended up walking all around the living room, and even walked a few laps around the kitchen. Odetta was having so much fun as Francœur carefully guided her around the lower level of the apartment. After about fifteen minutes or so, Francœur began to tire and flopped down on the couch. Taking care of Odetta was much easier when he had someone else there, and Odetta was still full of energy. He looked down when he felt Odetta tug on his pant leg, and lifted her up into his lap. She looked at him expectantly, and Francœur had no idea what he was supposed to do. He tried to recall all the things Lucille did, but nothing came to mind.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba." He looked down at Odetta and titled his head, wondering what she was trying to say. "Ba-ba-ba."

Francœur chirped back, pointing to himself. Odetta shook her head, and continued making her ba-ba-ba sound. Despite his tired feet, Francœur got up and walked over to where Odetta's blanket and toys still lay. He picked up her teddy bear and handed it to her, but Odetta pushed it away. He picked up the other toys, but they too were discarded. Francœur had no idea just what she wanted. He had fed her, so she shouldn't be hungry until dinnertime, and she definitely wasn't tired. He thought she might be wet, but after checking, he found that wasn't the case. Still, Odetta continued to babel and then she started pointing at something. Francœur stood up and looked around to find what it was she was pointing at. His large eyes then fell on the bookcase. He carried Odetta over to it and she squealed in delight, patting his shoulder. Francœur however was not as enthusiastic.

Odetta wanted him to read her a story, but how was he supposed to do that when he could not speak? Still, it seemed to be the only thing that would pacify her, so he began to search through the books. He looked around until one particular book title caught his eye. Picking it up, the title read, _Mother Goose in Prose_ by L. Frank Baum. The title intrigued him, and Francœur began to look through the pages. It seemed this book was filled with short stories, and each one seemed to rhyme. Francœur paused at one particular tale entitled, "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep." As he read the words, he noticed they seemed to mimic a song he recalled Lucille had once played.

Tucking the book under his arm, Francœur made his way to the piano where Lucille kept her music sheets. He searched through them until he found the one he was looking for. He set the others aside and read over the music notes on the page, pleased that this was the sheet he'd been thinking of.

He sat down and placed the music sheet on the music stand, and sat Odetta in his lap. She squirmed a little before settling in her seat to watch. Francœur looked over the notes before setting his fingers to the keys. The vertical harmony was simple and fairly easy to play. He paused to open the book to the page with the sheep story. He quickly memorized the words and started to replace them with the words from the book. Meanwhile, Odetta was smiling and giggling. She began to clap her hands, making Francœur smile. Once he felt he had the tempo just right, he started to sing.

_Baa, baa, black sheep,  
__Have you any wool?  
__Yes, sir, yes, sir,  
__Three bags full;  
__One for the master,  
__And one for the dame,  
__And one for the little boy  
__Who lives down the lane._

Odetta laughed, clapping and saying, "Mo-mo-mo!"

Francœur smiled and played the song again. When he sang it for the third time, Odetta pointed to the book, indicating she wanted him to sing something else. He picked up he book and began flipping through the pages. None of them seemed to match with the music he had, and Odetta was getting inpatient. He needed to think of another song, and quickly.

Suddenly, Francœur recalled a song from a book he had read once. He had shown it to Lucille and she had played it for him on the piano. Maybe he could play that. He tried to remember the words and only came up with the first verse, but he melody was very easy to remember. Francœur set his hands on the keys again and began to play.

_"Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail,  
__"There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail.  
__See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!  
__They are waiting on the shingle – will you come and join the dance?  
__Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?  
__Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

When the song was done, Francœur looked over to see Odetta smiling. She cheered and then she started reaching for the piano keys. Francœur maneuvered her so that she sat facing the keys and let her tiny hands explore. She hit a few different notes, making Francœur wince, but Odetta just laughed at the sounds she was making. Then she turned to him and asked, "Mo?"

Francœur nodded his head and chirped before reaching around and playing the song again. As he played Odetta jumped in his lap, clapping and waving her feet. He suddenly got an idea and stopped playing. He then picked Odetta up and walked to the center of the living room. Pushing away some of the furniture, Francœur set Odetta on her feet, keeping a firm hold of her hands to help her stand up. Once she was stable, Francœur began to sing the song and started to make up steps as he sang. Odetta squealed as Francœur began to lead her around, laughing as she tried to keep up. At one point, Francœur lifted her into the air and spun her around.

They were having so much fun that the time flew by, and soon it was six o'clock. Francœur set Odetta in her high chair while he prepared her dinner. He settled on some rice cereal, mashed bananas, and some stemmed carrots. This time he decided to spoon feed her so more of her dinner would make it into her mouth. Some of the food ended up on her clothes, but at least not as much as before. When she finished eating, he set her bottle on her tray, while he helped himself to his own meal. Once they were finished, Francœur cleared the dishes while Odetta played some more with her toys.

They played for the next two hours until it was time for a certain young lady to go to bed. Francœur rounded up Odetta and her toys before carrying her upstairs to Lucille's bedroom. He placed Odetta and her toys in her crib and quickly checked Lucille's list. All he had to do now was give Odetta a bath and a bottle, and then she would go to sleep. Francœur smiled, thinking about the first time he had given Odetta a bath.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Francœur was walking towards his room when he heard the sound of running water. At first, he paid no mind to it. Lucille often took bathes about this time. He never understood why she would want to submerge herself in water, but he had to admit she always smelled nice afterwards, like the fresh flowers she was given after a show. He was about to walk past the door when he suddenly heard Lucille's voice._

_"Odetta, ha ha! Stop that!" Curios, Francœur approached the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Oh, is that you, Francœur? Could you come here, please? I need your help. Ah! Odetta, you little imp."_

_Francœur tentatively opened the door and peered inside. He spotted Lucille kneeling over the bathtub. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows, and parts of her dress had been slashed with water. There were also soapsuds in her hair and a wet washcloth was held in her hand. Lucille looked up and smiled at him. "I was just giving Odetta a bath, but as you can see, she's more interested in seeing how big of a splash she could make."_

_Francœur looked down at the tub and saw Odetta sitting inside. She was completely soaked and smiling at him. "Ba-ba-ba!" Odetta squealed. She splashed about, sending more water and suds everywhere. Lucille laughed and used her arm to shield her face. Francœur chirped, glad his tall height allowed him to avoid getting splashed in the face. However, his pants were getting soaked along with the floor and Lucille's dress._

_"Francœur, could you help me, please?" Lucille asked, smiling desperately for his aide._

_Not sure how exactly he could help, Francœur nodded. He took off his jacked and placed it on the sink counter, and then knelt down next to Lucille. She smiled, and then told him that she needed him to hold onto Odetta so she could finish cleaning her up. Francœur nodded. He rolled up his sleeves, and then used his upper hands to hold onto Odetta. With Francœur keeping her steady, Lucille used her soapy washcloth to scrub Odetta down, making the girl laugh when Lucille cleaned her tummy. After Odetta was covered in soap, Lucille had Francœur grab the cup she had placed on the counter. He reached out with a lower forearm and handed her the cup. She thanked him and then poured warm water over Odetta to rinse off the soap._

_Once Odetta was clean, Lucille drained the water from the tub and handed Francœur a towel. He wrapped the towel around Odetta's body, and lifted her from the tub. Tucking the towel loosely, he handed her to Lucille. She smiled and began patting Odetta down to dry off the remaining water._

_"Thank you, Francœur," Lucille said, giving him a warm smile._

**~Flashback~**

* * *

Despite his dislike for water, Francœur had actually not minded helping give Odetta a bath. After that first time, Lucille had asked him help her with all of Odetta's baths. It was easy to learn what was needed to start a bath, and Francœur had fun helping Lucille, though getting into a splashing fight with Lucille and Odetta was fun too.

The thought reminded Francœur that he still had to gather everything for Odetta's bath. He left the bedroom and retrieved the necessary material from the linen closet: soap, towels, washcloth, and a cup. He set them on the bathroom counter and then went to the tub. He rolled up his sleeves, turned the water on, and waited until it was just the right temperature. Once it felt jus warm enough, he put in the stopper and allowed the water to fill about three inches before turning the water off. Then he got up and walked back to Lucille's bedroom. He took her out of he crib and removed he dirty clothes, placing them in the hamper. Then he picked he up and carried her into the bathroom. Odetta giggled when she saw the bath and bounced in his arms, making Francœur smile. He eased her into he tub, but the moment she was in the water, Odetta started splashing about. Francœur chirped as the water went everywhere, almost getting him in the eye.

Francœur chirped and set Odetta down, letting her play while he lathered the washcloth with soap. At one point, Odetta splashed the water hard enough that it hit Francœur in the face. He blinked in surprised as Odetta laughed and squealed. Not to be outdone, Francœur slipped his hands slashed a little water back at her. He clicked and chirped happy she was having fun.

Leaning over the tub, Francœur held Odetta with two arms as he began to wash her down. While he washed, he absentmindedly hummed "The Mock Turtle Song", his soft voice adding a melodic trilling to the tune. While he hummed, Odetta giggled and tried to copy Francœur's humming. He looked down at her and smiled, chirping at her. Odetta tried to mimic the sound, but it came out a little gurgled. Francœur chuckled and continued his task. Once she was clean, he took the cup and rinsed her off. Then he took the stopper out of the tub and reached for the towel to begin drying her off.

Wrapping her in the towel, Francœur lifted Odetta from the tub and carried her back into the bedroom. He gathered a clean diaper and her nightclothes and then set Odetta on the bed to dress her. She squirmed but Francœur managed to slip her nightdress on. After that, he picked her up and rested her on his shoulder, making his way downstairs to make Odetta a bottle. He warmed the formula and handed Odetta the bottle before making his way upstairs. Francœur noticed Odetta's eyes were drooping. He placed her down in her crib, tucking the blackest snuggly around her. He slipped out of the room and cleaned up the bathroom before returning to find Odetta sound asleep. He carefully took the bottle out of the crib and tucked the blanket under Odetta's chin. Turning off the light, Francœur quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door and leaving only a crack open.

Once he was sure Odetta was fast asleep, he let out a long sigh. It had been a long and tiring day, and he still needed to tidy up the house, but he smiled. He had been so unsure about caring for Odetta on his own, and yet nothing bad had happened, and he had actually done pretty well. Had it been a lot of work, yes, but caring for Odetta was fun and he couldn't wait for Lucille to come home. He went back downstairs and began cleaning up the living room. He returned the books to the shelves and the music sheets back into the box. After the living room was clean, Francœur looked up at the clock. He wanted to stay up and wait for Lucille, maybe try working on the piano piece he hand't started, but his tired body protested its need for sleep. He would work on it the next day. For now, he wanted to do was crawl into his bed.

**XXX**

About an hour and a half later, Francœur awoke to the sound of Odetta's cries. He shuffled from his room to check on her. When he opened the door to Lucile's room, Odetta was sitting up her crib, her tiny cheeks stained with tears. From her crying, Francœur could tell she was scared, most likely from having a bad dream. He walked over and picked her up, bouncing Odetta in his upper arms and purring softly. It seemed to calm her down, but Odetta continued to fuss. Francœur used a lower arm to check and, sure enough, Odetta was wet. He quickly changed her and tried to get Odetta to go back to sleep.

Despite his attempts to soothe her, Odetta did not want to go back to sleep. She whined and clung to his nightshirt, burying her face in his shoulder. Trying to think through the fog in his mind, Francœur shuffled downstairs to the kitchen. He quickly heated some formula on the stove, and let it cool before putting it in a bottle. He shifted Odetta into a cradle hold and gave her the bottle. Once she began to suckle the formula, Francœur made his way back upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib. Carlotta had bought it for Lucille two weeks ago, insisting that no nursery could be complete without one. It was an American solid maple rocking chair Carlotta had bought for a reasonable price. It was a little small for someone Francœur's size, but it held him just fine. He sat down, stretching out his long legs to make himself comfortable. He cradled Odetta in the crook of his arm as she drank her bottle, and slowly began to rock in the chair. While he rocked, Francœur began to hum the lullaby Lucille always sang to Odetta. He knew that this, combined with the warm formula and his slow rocking, Odetta would be back to sleep in no time. He looked down and smiled to himself as he watched her eyes become heavy.

While Odetta continued to drink, Francœur sighed and leaned back, rocking the chair and humming softly.

**XXX**

It had been a long day and Lucille was glad to finally be going home. The night was dark as clouds overcast the moon, making the streetlights the only source of light. She hadn't expected the appointment to run so long, but it was well worth it in the end. Yet, despite the exhaustion she felt, Lucille couldn't stop smiling as she looked down and patted her bag. The whole day she had been worried she'd been seen as an unfit caretaker, and they would send Odetta to an orphanage. Lucille could not imagine what she would have done if her goddaughter being taken away from her. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing when the courts gave their final decision, naming Lucille Odetta's legal guardian, and handing her the documents stating her guardianship.

Lucille sighed as the cab pulled up to her apartment. "Goodnight, Honey Bee," Carlotta said while Lucille paid the fare and stepped out of the cab. "I'm really happy everything worked out for you. Give the little darling a kiss from me, okay?"

"I will. See you tomorrow." Lucille waved to her aunt as the cab took off. Sighing, she fumbled around for her keys as she made her way up the steps to her apartment. Once inside, she set her hat and coat on the coat rack and her bag on the coffee table. She turned on the lamp, surprised to find the house dark, and looked around for any sign of her friends.

_Everyone must be upstairs_, she thought. Lucille looked at the clock and noticed it was about ten o'clock at night. _I wonder if Maude is still awake. _She quickly went to file away the papers, and then tiptoed her way upstairs. She quietly entered her room, expecting to see Maude sitting in the rocking chair while Odetta slept in her crib. The moment she walked in, she was tempted to turn on the light, but decided against it for fear of waking the baby.

"Maude," Lucille whispered. "Are you there?" She peered through the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of something. Suddenly, the moonlight came pouring into the open window, and Lucille gasped at the sight before her. Her hand flew to her mouth, and her eyes softened as a smile crept over her lips.

There, sitting in the rocking chair too small for his large frame, Francœur was sound asleep. His head rested on his broad chest, while Odetta slept cradled in his arms. With the light framing his face, Lucille could tell he looked exhausted but happy. He must have been a big help taking care of Odetta. The sight of the little girl sleeping soundly in the protective arms of the giant flea was one of the most precious sights Lucille had ever seen.

Not wanting to disturb them, Lucille quickly slipped out of her room into the hall. Still, Lucille couldn't help but wonder where Maude was. She slipped back down to the living room, but the only thing there was a lit lamp. She began to wonder if Maude had gone home early when he telephone rang. Lucille quickly answered he phone. "Hello?"

_Lucille, is that you?_ The voice on the end belonged to Emile.

"It's me, Emile," Lucille answered. "How are you?"

_I'm fine, just calling to check in_, he replied. _Sorry to call so late, but Maude wanted me to check up on how Francœur was doing._

"Thank you for calling, Emile. Francœur and Odetta are asleep, and I was jut wondering where Maude was. Did she need to leave early?"

_No, actually, Maude never made it to your apartment, Lucille_, Emile explained. _She came down with a bad cold. She tried to call before you left, but when Francœur answered the phone, she knew she had just missed you._

"Oh dear! Is she alright?" Lucille asked, concerned for her friend.

_She's fine. I called her after I got home from the theater_, Emile said. _She tried to call me at work to see if I could fill in for her, but we were low on staff today, and I had to cover their shifts._

Now Lucille was getting worried. "Emile, if you and Maude weren't here, then who was looking after Odetta?"

_Maude told me Francœur was with her all day. She said he found Odetta's schedule on the counter, and Maude told him to follow that._

Lucille was in shock. Francœur had taken care of Odetta all day? By himself? She could hardly believe it. She shook her head, remembering Emile was still on the phone. "Oh… Thank you for telling me. Tell Maude I hope she feels better soon, and I'll call her tomorrow."

_Okay. Goodnight, Lucille._

"Goodnight." She hung up the phone. She turned around and shut the lamp off before making her way back upstairs.

As she entered her room her eyes looked to the rocking chair where Francœur and Odetta continued to sleep. She leaned against the doorframe starring at her large friend in wonder. To think he had spent the whole day looking after her goddaughter all by himself. Lucille smiled, admiring Francœur. He really was amazing.

Feeling exhaustion finally catch up with her, Lucille quickly grabbed her nightwear and slipped into the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth, and then she made her way back to her room. She quietly walked over to them and picked up the bottle lying next to Francœur's foot. Lucille figured Francœur must have been feeding Odetta and they had both fallen asleep. She couldn't blame them. Often times when she sat in that chair the rocking motion would make her drowsy.

Lucille set the bottle on the changing table and turned back to her friend. Part if her couldn't bear to ruin their tender sleep, but she was worried Francœur might wake up the next morning with a crick in his neck. She reached to take Odetta from Francœur and place her in her crib. The moment she placed her hand on her, Odetta whimpered and cuddled closer to Francœur's chest. Even though he was sound asleep, Francœur tightened his arms around Odetta's small form, keeping her safe even in sleep.

Lucille smiled and covered her mouth to prevent the awe that wanted to escape her throat. There was no way either of these two would be parted from each other. Still, she couldn't just leave them like that.

Lucille walked out of her bedroom and slipped into Francœur's room. She grabbed the blanket and pillow off his bed, and walked back to her room. She set his blanket over Francœur's lap, tucking the top half around Odetta and the bottom around Francœur's long legs. Then she removed her mother's afghan blanket from her bed and carefully settled it over Francœur's broad shoulders. Smiling at her work, she turned to look down at her goddaughter. She reached over and swept a small strand of hair from her eyes. Odetta sighed under the touch, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Lucille leaned forward and placed a kiss to Odetta's forehead. "Goodnight, my little angel," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Lucille then turned and grabbed Francœur's large pillow. She eased it behind Francœur's head. He shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Lucille smiled. "Thank you, Francœur. You really are a wonder, and a dear friend."

She leaned close and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Francœur purred in his sleep, making Lucille laugh. She tiptoed over to her bed and settled herself under the covers. As sleep began to take her, Lucille kept her eyes on Francœur and Odetta. The last thing that entered her mind was just how lucky she was that she had these two very special people in her life.

**The End**

**XXX**

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you like how this chapter turns out, I also wouldn't mind hearing ideas for what you would like to see happen, so please leave reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The first song Francœur plays is the French melody "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman" composed by Mozart. Odd little history fact, this melody was later used for other children's songs, such as "Twinkle Little Star" and The Alphabet Song". "The Mock Turtle Song", aka the "Lobster Quadrille", comes from Charles L. Dodgson's novel _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and I used the melody song by Gene Wilder in 1999 _Alice in Wonderland_ film.


End file.
